Hyginus
Appearance Height: 5’9” Weight: 200 lbs Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Brown Glasses or contact lenses? No Skin color: White Distinguishing features: His golden armor How does he/she dress? He dresses in armor, almost from head to toe. He wears a helmet that looks like a bull’s skull. Personal 'Friends/Family' Birth order: Middle Siblings (describe relationship): Daniel and Ira: Daniel was pushed around by Hyginus and Ira as young boys, mostly because he seemed different. He still loves his little brother. Spouse (describe relationship): None Children (describe relationship): ^^^ Grandparents (describe relationship): Unknown Grandchildren (describe relationship): ^^^ Significant Others (describe relationship): Described below Relationship skills: He can be a charmer, but he chooses not to most of the time. Relationship with Other Characters: Daniel: As young children, Hyginus and Ira used to make fun of Daniel for being different. Of course, they didn’t torture him, but they didn’t know that he was Branded. When Hyginis and Ira went into the Wyvern Army, they soon found out about the Branded and they finally knew why he must be protected at all costs. Personality Mannerisms: ??? Habits: He always praises his wyvern, Danke, all of the time. Health: Excellent Hobbies: Flying on his wyvern, training, reading Favorite Sayings: “Daniel, my boy, you are one strange kid. What is that mark on your arm again?” Speech patterns: Normal. Disabilities: None Style (Elegant, shabby etc.): He is always in armor. Greatest flaw: He can be somewhat easily distracted. Best quality: He is an excellent swordsmaster for a wyvern rider. Educational Background: He had been to school with Daniel. After becoming a wyvern rider, he was educated by the best scholars of the land. Intelligence Level: High Any Mental Illnesses? No. Learning Experiences: He has his own, including school. Character's short-term goals in life: He wants to make sure he doesn’t die. Character's long-term goals in life: He wants to secretly protect his younger brother until he gets stronger. How does Character see himself/herself? He sees himself as a strong man and unbeatable. How does Character believe he/she is perceived by others? ^^^ How self-confident is the character? He can be overconfident. Does the character seem ruled by emotion or logic or some combination thereof? No. What would most embarass this character? To lose against someone from the ground. 'Strengths/Weaknesses' Introvert or Extrovert? Extrovert. How does the character deal with anger? He goes and trains. With sadness? ^^^ With conflict? ^^^ With change? He sees it as a normal thing of life. With loss? He buries the dead and silently morns for them. What does the character want out of life? He secretly wants his younger brother to become stronger. What would the character like to change in his/her life? Nothing. He is perfectly fine. What motivates this character? His wyvern. What frightens this character? Nothing. What makes this character happy? His wyvern. Is the character judgmental of others? No, unless they do something to him. Is the character generous or stingy? He is usually generous. Is the character generally polite or rude? He is mostly polite. What are the character's spiritual beliefs? He believes in the goddess. Is religion or spirituality a part of this character's life? Not exactly. RP History Supports Valen © Zilver_Hawk Nathanial © Zilver_Hawk Copyright OC belongs to: RedWorld - member of Fire Emblem Roleplay (FERP)